His Butler And The Detective
by UraharaSteph
Summary: A virus has broke out in the heart of England, but it's not a virus at all. Ciel is ordered by the Queen herself to investigate it along with Detective. W. Hill. Sebastian takes interest in Detective Hill. Just who is 'he?


Author Note: I obviously do not own Kuroshituji characters. However I do own Detective. W. Hill and Jacob Rolph. They are my characters. Also, My friend helped me out with the plot. If it wasn't for her inspiration idea this wouldn't be here. All thanks go to Clara! :3 Anyway story begin!

"My Lord, you have a message from Queen Victoria." Sebastian announced as he walked into the room.

Ciel sat in his usual seat, looking through some documents about a vicious virus dominating the heart of England. He had picked up the data out of interest, a mystery like none other before. The whole circumstance was like a zombie tale, and Ciel knew immediately that he was the only one, paired with his demonic butler, who could unravel the mystery.

The youngster looked up at Sebastian with his glistening sapphire eye and held out his hand. "Let me read it then." The butler bowed his head and opened the letter with a dagger. He handed over the paper and Ciel began reading aloud.

"'As you may or may not know there has been an outbreak of a violent infection spreading across the midlands of England. Symptoms of this virus include; Odd behaviour, harming defenceless citizens, vomiting a substance similar to acid, self harming and taking part in public satanic rituals. After twenty-four hours of being infected, the physical structure of the victim begins to change into what can only be described as a 'horrific monster'.

"When in a near death situation, the monsters revert back to human, but if their injuries heal they once again turn into the creatures. It seems the only way to save a soul is to kill the victims of the virus. Ciel Phantomhive, by order of Queen Victoria herself, you must dispose of the infected and team up with Detective W. Hill to conclude where the virus has sprouted from, and to stop it spreading.'" Ciel finished by throwing the paper down onto his desk and staring at Sebastian who was innocently smiling.

The thirteen year old stood form his seat and turned to look out at the view of his courtyard from the window. It was peaceful at his Mansion but there were people dying and chaos distorting the streets of London and it was down to Ciel to sort it out. He originally planned to do it himself, but the Detective specified in the letter obviously had more information about the situation, and most likely had access to forensic reports.

"Demons?" Ciel asked his head tilting as Sebastian came into view. "This virus… It's rioting demons feeding on the souls of humans isn't it?"

Sebastian's grin only widened as he nodded his head. "You've become quite sharp, my Lord." The butler also looked out of the window, watching as the clouds clumped together turning the sky a dark shade of grey. "Should I prepare a carriage to set out for Birmingham?" Ciel looked at his butler questioningly. "Forgive me, I already went ahead and chased up the Detective. He lives in the west Midlands, Birmingham, where the virus firstly broke out." Ciel nodded his head and Sebastian set out to prepare for Birmingham.

~Three and a half hours later~

The tall handsome butler opened the door for Ciel as they entered a small detective agency. There were a few policemen and people brining in wide eyed victims restrained by straitjackets. The room was filled with tears and curses from the insane infected. Ciel didn't know where to look, he wasn't expecting this.

As he stood in the doorway, a woman in her early twenties with straight white hair and ice blue eyes stood before him smiling gently. "I'm sorry little boy, but we're awfully busy right now. If you're here to report another victim, it'll have to wait, or please report it to one of the other local stations." She explained. Although she was under an immense lot of stress and pressure, on the outside she seemed calm.

"What? 'Little boy'?" Ciel mumbled, an eye brow twitching with annoyance as he glared at the woman. "I'll have you know I'm the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian stepped forward, preventing Ciel from getting anymore aggravated. "It's true, Milady. We're here to speak with Detective. W. Hill. Do you know where we can find him?" The charming smile on Sebastian's lips caused the lady to step back and ever so slightly blush.

"Ah, well as a matter of fact you're talking to 'him' right now…"

Ciel scrunched his face in confusion. "Do you mean to say, you're Detective Hill?" The female nodded her head in confirmation. "Surely not, you're a young woman."

"Does that make a difference? Look at you for instance, you're just a kid yet you tell me you're the Earl? Unbelievable. I didn't think me and my partner would have to team up with such a young one." She placed a hand on her hip.

So the famous Detective Hill was a woman. A young female, pretty and dressed in modest clothing. She led Ciel and Sebastian into a back room and sat them down opposite her and her partner. The man who sat next to her had shoulder length blonde hair and emerald eyes. "Hello, my name is Jacob Rolph." He stated with a welcoming expression holding out his hand in greeting.

Both the Earl and the butler starred at Jacob's hand and neither of them reached out to touch it. Feeling embarrassed the young policeman's hand retreated and he nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"So, why don't we get to work? I'm technically off duty right now, so you can address me by my first name, Wynter." The detective informed while pulling out a large file, containing all the information she had gathered on the virus. She slammed it down on the desk and opened it up onto a page with various sketches and photos of victims.

Ciel took the file into his own hands and skimmed over the pages. "Oh." He whispered. "You believe this could possibly be biological warfare?" Ciel tried to hold back a laugh, since he knew the truth already. The real question was how the demons were getting here.

Wynter noticed the change on Ciel's features and pouted. She snatched the information back and held it to her chest feeling protective over her theories. "Well, it's one of the possibilities. There are other speculations. Maybe this is punishment from God, or maybe its demons running muck." Wynter turned away and Sebastian watched her. "Of course, God, Demons, neither exist to me. I doubt this is the work of something supernatural. There has to be a scientific explanation for this. We can't put it down to a force we can't see or feel."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. It was rare to see someone so sceptic in England. A glimpse of the future showed that people would begin to lose faith, but for a young girl in the Victorian ages it was very odd… Then again, she had already shown to be an exception to the rules. No other woman had such a high status career, and she was well respected. Sebastian smirked. She intrigued him.

"So we're searching for a scientist that wants to claim England as his own land?" Sebastian suggested causing Wynter to look back round at him.

"Well, do you have any other idea about this virus?"

"I wouldn't completely rule out demons." The butler chuckled and closed his eyes. "No, I agree. It can't be an unseen force, but maybe the virus has just sparked up from some chemicals in the air? Tell me; is there a building site near by?"

Wynter blinked and smiled in realization. She placed the file back in the draw and stood up with determination sketched across her eyes and lips. "As a matter of fact there is. A large home was demolished after a cult worshipping the devil was found in there. They just started building a new home, but come to think about it, the builders who demolished the place were among the first few victims of this virus. Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Ciel queried.

"I just…" Her face flushed red and Jacob stood up.

"The thing is, little miss sceptic here doesn't believe in the supernatural does she? So when she first came to the conclusion that this was a curse from the Satanism group, she completed shook it off and refused to acknowledge it. She didn't even think that new chemicals could have been unmasked from the site. I think she's a little embarrassed for over looking it."

Later that night in the hotel Ciel was staying at; Sebastian was readying the boy for bed, undressing him. Ciel seemed to be off in a world of his own, observing the flickering flame of the candle at his bed side. Sebastian laid him back on the soft mattress and pulled up the rag of a blanket over his small frame.

"Young Master, you seem distant." Sebastian stated, picking up the candle as he stood back.

"Do we really have to evolve Detective Hill in this investigation?"

"It is necessary." Sebastian's expressionless glare caused confusion to arise in Ciel's thoughts. "I wish to keep an eye on her, I think she may be a future target. It would be useful to keep her as bait. Although, I can ensure you; it is definitely the work of demons. The cult must have called upon them. Humans can be so pathetic, thinking they could have controlled beings beyond their comprehension."

Ciel scoffed. "So what is all this rubbish about chemicals?"

"Do you really want her to know about the underworld? I think it's better off if we leave her to be a sceptic. Anyway, sleep well, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room. As the candle was taken with him, Ciel was left in complete darkness starring at the silhouettes of the shabby furniture.

The next morning Ciel and Sebastian came to the building site greeting Wynter and Jacob there. "Ah, good morning Detective Hill." Sebastian waved his hand and smiled gently as Ciel just stared leaning on his cane.

"Morning Sebastian, Earl Phantomhive." Wynter bowed her head as did Jacob.

The building site was deserted. The project had been abandoned after rumours of a curse filled the area. Most people were infected in Birmingham anyway, so the streets were either in flame or completely quiet. The district they were currently in was one of the silent places; everyone had fled out of fear.

"Well, I thought we could start off with testing the soil." Jacob announced opening up the suitcase he had with him. There was a set of test tubes, three boiling tubes, and chemical substances used in tests. It would confuse anyone without a scientific brain, but all four present knew all about it. "Ciel, I'd like you to help me out if you would?" Jacob smiled.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. He didn't like the idea of getting himself dirty, but for the sake of humanity he couldn't refuse. He passed his cane, cloak and hat to Sebastian, rolled up his sleeves and kneeled down in the rubble picking up a test tube and tweezers. "I'm not happy about this job." He growled at Jacob who nervously laughed and set up the apparatus.

The butler placed the items in the carriage and returned to Wynter. Her charming looks and innocent appearance was gleaming up at him and he sighed looking away. He knew she was lucky for not being targeted by the demons straight away. A vessel like her would be perfect to feed off, and her disbelief in God and mythical creatures only made the underworld stronger. He was amazed to see her standing before him, unaffected by the virus, and yet she was at the start of it all.

"Me and you, Sebastian, will look inside the house they began building. If we see anything suspicious like gasses, liquids, something that shouldn't be there, we'll take a sample immediately and bring it out for testing."

"Mm. Fine." Sebastian submitted to her will.

The two entered the building and Wynter began to dig around looking for stuff while Sebastian just observed. He was surveying the room they were in, looking for any sight of a dark aura, or an energy that was inhuman. Nothing was there. It was clear the demons had left the place, and the infected who were performing public satanic rituals were calling them there.

"Mm, Wynter, why don't you believe in… The Devil and God?" Sebastian reluctantly asked kneeling down beside her, his crimson eyes watching her closely. He was genuinely interested in learning about this unique girl.

"Oh? Well, I don't know… I suppose I don't believe in God because of all this bad stuff that happens. This virus is proof a God doesn't exist. Perhaps a God of death." She laughed to herself and Sebastian just closed his eyes. "But why don't I believe in the devil or demons? Well." A large grin curled her lips. "I don't believe there could be something so tempting out there to turn a human's mind. A demon is perfection, temptation and sin… There's nothing that exciting on Earth." She soon lost her grin and turned to Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. "However, after meeting you…"

"Are you calling me a demon?" He chuckled and stood up reopening his eyes. "I'm no where near perfect Madam, please don't mistake me for perfection. However, I am one hell of a Butler."

Wynter also rose making a sharp eye connection with him. "You're the most tempting man I've met so far Sebastian. The only person I've ever met who's made me want to sin." She scoffed and turned away. "However, I'm not that weak… we have work to do, Hellish Butler."

Sebastian couldn't help but find her amusing. _'What an interesting human' he thought._

"_Sebastian!" Ciel's voice cut through the walls in a scream. _

_Quickly and swiftly Sebastian ran to his master's aid, Wynter running out with him. Coming outside they were met with a disturbing image. Jacob was there vomiting a green and purple substance which was burning away the rocks, his clothes and even his own skin. The iris of his eyes had turned a pale white leaving only the pupil visible. He grabbed a test tube and smashed it against a rock before running a piece of jagged glass down his arm following his vein, which was now pulsing. He licked up his own blood._

"_What happened?!" Wynter shouted running over to Ciel._

_He shook his head. "I-I don't know. We found a bit of soil that was highly acidic, or so Jacob said, and he suddenly started acting weird. He-he's infected." Ciel wasn't scared; he was more concerned about Jacob and was hoping that Sebastian could save his life._

_Alas, even a 'perfect' being could not control fate. Sebastian frowned. "We have no time, we must kill him before he transforms into the beast. He'll be a lot stronger and dangerous if we leave him for twenty-four hours. This can not happen."_

"_Sebastian! No!" Wynter shouted her eyes welling up with tears but it was too late._

_Moving faster than light, Sebastian charged at the infected. His hand lunged into the man's gut, cutting straight through flesh and bones. Wynter cringed at the sight and sound. Bones snapping and the sound of flesh ripping. Acid spewed from the blonde all over Sebastian's arm. The fibres of his attire began to dissolve but his skin remained unharmed. _

_The green to Jacob's eyes returned and he looked up trembling barley able to move. "Se-ba-stian…" Sebastian's crimson eyes remained emotionless as he looked at the man half dead. "T-thank you… make… it quick." Blood dribbled from his lips and tears fell down his face. _

_Sebastian could only grant Jacob his final wish, and using his other arm smashed his sharp fingers through Jacob's heart. Defeated, but with the soul of a human, the corpse fell into the dust. Sebastian took a box of matches and stuck up a fire. Flicking the flame onto the body, he watched the hair curl and dry along with the body burning to ash. Sebastian turned to look at his master and Detective Hill. The female was devastated to see her work collie burning before her in the flames of hell. _

"_Jacob… Rolph?" Tears silently fell down her cheeks. Her body trembled. She had seen the transformation before, plenty of times since the investigation began. Hundreds of people had been killed before her, and even by her own hand, but never once had she seen someone so close to her fall as a victim. _

_Sebastian walked over to Wynter and pulled her into a hug. He looked down at Ciel over her shoulder as she sobbed into his chest. The head of the Phantomhive family nodded his head and Sebastian bought Wynter to the carriage placing her inside. He stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears. "We'll grieve after this case. For now, let us take you home. Rest while I and Ciel continue this case today."_

"_N-no!" Wynter barked. "This was mine and Jacob's case. I'm not sitting back, especially not today. I want to solve this case Sebastian… I want to know what is causing this virus. I want to find a cure for it besides killing innocent people. Let me stay with you… Today…"_

_So staying close by Sebastian's and Ciel's side they worked long and hard into the middle of the night. Days passed, and those days turned into weeks. It was harder than both Sebastian and Ciel had anticipated. There was no sign as to why the demons would rise and start feeding off humans so freely. Wynter still believed it was done by a scientist, or new chemicals in the air. She was oblivious to the demonic world being created around her. _

_Eventually the three stumbled upon certain hints. The cult had opened up a gate to the underworld. The creatures were pouring through it with no-one stopping them. Ciel ordered Sebastian to find the gate and shut it off. The one at the building site had been destroyed during the demolition. The gate was constantly being opened and closed via the satanic rituals which were performed out in the street by the infected. What Ciel was asking Sebastian to do, was in fact determine the next opening of a gate and to get there to stop it mid ritual. The old gate would have closed but the new gate would not open if Sebastian got the timing correct. The only thing left to do then would be to kill those who it was too late to save._

"_Enlighten me, Earl, why are we in Trafalgar square, London?" Wynter questioned. It had been three weeks since Jacob's death, and although she hadn't completely gotten over it, she was strong enough to keep on going. _

"_I think it's about time we told you the truth, Detective Hill." Ciel looked out of the window of the carriage, watching the scenery race by him. "You can either choose to believe me, or you can continue to live in your closed off world, it is up to you. However, judging by how far we are in the investigation it would be no surprise if you open up and believe any lead we have." Ciel then went on to tell her about the cult, the demons, everything he and Sebastian had concluded._

"_Mm." The first thing Wynter did upon hearing this theory was glance at Sebastian. "I believe it." she forced herself to admit. "This… investigation has been an eye opener to me. Jacob always told me tales of evil and religious stories. He was a fan of Greek mythology as well." She laughed. "Seeing these people change into beasts, it's… almost like something out of a novel. I can't turn a blind eye to it anymore. You're probably right, Earl. It is demons."_

_The carriage stopped and the three walked out. The citizens were all locked in their houses or wearing gas masks. Ciel felt sick at the stomach seeing what lengths the human race had to go through to avoid the worlds they knew nothing of. They walked into the middle of Trafalgar square; their eyes skimming along the pavement and over the buildings. _

"_Any moment now." Sebastian stated as cloaked people, men, women even children were coming out to form the shape of a pentagram around Sebastian, Ciel and Wynter. The butler's crimson eyes cut. _

"_Your timing has to be perfect Sebastian. No problem for you, eh?" Wynter smirked and looked up out of the corner of her eye at the butler, almost as though she knew what he was._

_Sebastian shook off the feeling and clicked his knuckles as the people surrounding them began to chant and raise their hands into the air. They didn't even seem to notice the three; they were just focused on producing a new gate and shutting off the old one. It was no challenge to Sebastian. All fell silent after at lightening speed he cut off all the heads of the people in position. The children were the sight that caused Ciel to flinch. He couldn't bare the sight, but it had to be done. _

_The ritual came to a close, with both gates shut. Or so Sebastian thought. He hadn't did it quickly enough and one demon slipped through the crack and had possessed someone. The perfect innocent vessel. _

"_Wynter!" Ciel shouted running away from her as acid sprung from the back of her throat. _

_Not only was she possessed, but being the perfect being for the demon, she was becoming a beast quicker than what was thought possible. She screamed in agony, her eyes going full on white before fully glowing blood red. Long claws burst forth from her knuckles and she screamed even louder. Blood dressed her pale hands but it was not over. Her spine arched and a tail lashed out from her backside. Her ears twisted and her head shape began to shift._

_Wynter was no longer the famous detective. Her teeth grew sharp into fangs. Her body was soon over grown with silk black fur. She had no arms as they painfully morphed into strong fronted legs. Altogether she looked like a giant kitten, but just not as cute as you would expect._

"_Sebastian!" Ciel ripped of the eye patch and the symbol on his eye began to glow purple. The butler stood before his master removing the white glove._

"_What a pity, I really liked the girl as well." Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes before holding up the hand in front of his face._

_The beast jumped and howled fiercely. This beast would not be as easy as the infected Sebastian had previously disposed of. The cat-like creature pounced high and landed with its teeth contently wrapped around Sebastian's arm. It cut into his skin and for the first time in a while the black butler saw his own blood. He turned his other hand into a fist and smashed it into the nose of the cat. It growled and jumped back, wiping its nose with its paw._

"_So cute, even as a beast." Sebastian chuckled but he noticed he lost a bit of use in his right arm where the beast had bitten. He huffed and dipping into his pocket with his left hand grabbed four ordinary kitchen knives. He leapt up into the air and powerfully slung the kitchen weapons at the animal._

_The cat had one hit its hind legs, and it yelped in pain, but dodged the rest. Banging its paws on the floor it shook out the knife and sprinted towards Sebastian as black blood tainted it's already dark fur. Using its tail, it tried to stop Sebastian from landing, but Sebastian simply avoided the tail and planted his feet elsewhere. However, as he did that he noticed that preventing him from landing was not actually the beast's intention._

"_Ciel!" Sebastian called out to his master, as the large extension skidded across the floor to attack the small Ciel. _

_In the nick of time Sebastian kicked the tail away from his master. The animal swirled around and charged at Sebastian once more, its large mouth chopping down onto Sebastian's shoulder. Its tongue tried to pull the butler into its mouth, but Sebastian used the closeness to his advantage. Pulling another knife from his jacket, he jabbed it into the roof of the cat's mouth and into its brain. _

_It let go of Sebastian who fell down to one knee as blood downed the left side of his body. With the demon damaged it fled Wynter's body leaving the naked human behind as she fell into Sebastian's weakened arms. They sat together on the floor, Sebastian holding her close to his chest._

"_Sebastian." She focused all her strength on talking to this man. "This is the end for me, but I must tell you… You're the devil himself." They both muttered a weak laugh. "But seriously, I've known for a while what you really were… in the middle of that transformation… I" She closed her eyes almost feeling as though she couldn't even complete her sentence, "I saw for myself what you really were. You're such a handsome butler." A tear trickled down her cheek and Sebastian wiped it away revealing no emotion on his face._

"_Detective Wynter Hill, what is your final request?"_

"_Not to die?" She tried to smile. "You know… what I want." _

_Sebastian nodded and closed his crimson eyes and held her body even closer to his own as he planted his lips upon hers and gently massaged them. His grip on her tightened and she flinched a little in pain as she tried her hardest to kiss back. When the butler pulled away, it was evident her heart had stopped beating as Sebastian had pushed his hand through it. _

_Ciel walked over and wrapped the corpse in his cloak closing his eye. "I never knew you had a heart, Sebastian. Did you truly feel for this woman?" As usual, Ciel was just as emotionless as his servant. _

"_No. I was simply fulfilling her last wish. I would never fall for such a pathetic species."_

"_Oi, remember who you serve. Now come, we have others to dispose of." Ciel set back to the carriage leaving Sebastian and Wynter's body._

_Sebastian's crimson eyes closed and for a moment he showed a sign of weakness. "Although, perhaps in time Wynter…" His body fell slightly forward as his wounds were beginning to heal themselves causing him a stinging pain. "You were an unusual girl… I didn't think you'd end up getting infected. If I had looked out for you more, you would still be here with us. You defied every rule of humans in this time period. You even made a demon feel…" He laughed. "It doesn't matter what I feel. Sleep tight, Detective Wynter Hill." He stood up and struck a match. He threw it onto her body and walked away, turning his back on Wynter, and that unusual feeling he had, forever. Never once would he remember that girl, or so he said to Ciel. _


End file.
